Self-propelled elevator systems, also referred to as ropeless elevator systems, are useful in certain applications (e.g., high rise buildings) where the mass of the ropes for a roped system is prohibitive and there is a need for multiple elevator cars in a single hoistway. Existing self-propelled elevator systems employ a linear motor along the hoistway. While such designs are well suited for their intended purposes, alternatives to linear motors would be well received in the art.